Tell me this is a Joke!
by Ms. Milly
Summary: Edward and Alice fall in love and run off, abandoning Jasper and Bella. Jasper goes to the Volturi and Bella is all alone. A new vampire comes in town looking for love and Bella is now vulnerable. What happens when people find they have been deceived?
1. Chapter 1: You heard us!

**AN: Sorry if this beginning part is confusing. Just read on and it will make sense. …..Hopefully….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Tell me this is a joke!**

**Chapter one: You heard us!**

I stood there, like a fool, with my mouth hanging open. I stared at Alice and Edward in disbelief.

A "Huh?" was all that I could get out. I was stunned. When did this happen? How could this happen.

"You heard us," Edward started, "We have fallen in love together and are going to leave. You can do whatever you want with your life and we won't get involved. We plan on leaving soon."

"But, what about Jasper! Alice! You love him! You would never let him go!" I cried, "And me?! Don't we have a say in this? You can't just suddenly decide you have fallen in love with each other and run off without even talking to me and Jasper!" By this point I was on my knees with my face in my hands.

How could he do this twice? How could he break my heart and stomp on it a second time? He told me he wouldn't leave me! He would tell me over and over that he loved me and would stay with me to the end of time. He proposed, darnit! How?

"No, Edward, this isn't true. I won't believe it! I..can't…" I chocked on my last words. My throat was sore and my eyes were swollen from crying. I probably looked like a mess to them, but it didn't matter to me. I wanted my Edward to stay with me. Comfort me and say this was all just some big joke. That's it! It's a joke! Relief washed over me. I smiled and stood up.

"Phew! I thought you guys were serious. Ok, you really scared me there!" I started laughing as soon as I finished because I couldn't believe how gullible I had been. Edward and Alice, though, were not amused. Apparently, I had been wrong.

"This isn't a joke, Bella," she sneered my name like she was disgusted in me. "Edward and myself are really in love! I don't know where you got that assumption, but you are dead wrong. Now if you'll excuse us." She grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him to the door. Before they left, they stood in the doorway and kissed passionately, as if to rub it in that I was now alone.

After a minute, they broke apart; each with a smug smile. They ran off hand in hand out the door and into the woods.

They were gone. Gone. I have abandoned me twice now and they don't seem to care. I started to sob on the living room floor as I thought about the past events. Then I remembered that Jasper was going through this same thing. And he has been with her for years. I'm sure he isn't taking this as well, if he is at all.

I pulled myself together and walked over to the porch and onto the driveway. A light rain started coming down and I sank down to the ground. I leaned back and looked up at the sky. It was coming down harder now, but it didn't matter. He was gone.

I closed my eyes. Edward always said that my eyes showed how I felt and what I was thinking. I smiled softly. Even if he couldn't read my mind, he still knew what I was thinking. I cursed myself silently. I have to be strong and I can't let my mind wander to him. He left me. He's gone. He doesn't care.

Thunder crashed in the distance and I decided it was time to go back in. Even though Edward may not care about me, others will be concerned and I'm sure my vampire family won't be too happy about me being ill.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around at the house. It was quiet except for the occasional thunder crash. I stood and headed for the door when I saw a movement by me.

I turned quickly and came face to face with Jasper. His face was pained and you could see that he was hurting. Bad. More than I was. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was a small whimper. I took a cautious step towards him right as he caved in and fell to the ground. He brought his knees up and put his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. I sank to the ground by him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

I knew what he was going through and because this was my second time being abandoned, I was stronger.

"They're…gone…" He said through his sobs. "Alice…my only…love……..gone.." I stopped rubbing his back and stood up. I looked up towards the sky and let out a breath I had been holding. A tear escaped from my eye which I quickly wiped away. I can't show my sadness. Be strong for Jasper.

"I know.."

……………………………………………..

**Hey! Sorry, I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I thought I'd try this one I came up with. Just so you know, I will continue my other story, but I am kinda stumped with it right now. **

**So, tell me what you think by reviewing! **

**Oh, by the way, this story may seem like other ones, but I'm pretty sure it's original. If not, well, sorry, but it's not intentional. And this story is not going to be what it seems sooooo expect something you don't expect. **

**If you don't get what I mean, then ask me, but I can't guarantee an answer that makes sense. **

**Thanks! **

**-Ms. Milly **


	2. Chapter 2: Support Group

**Tell me this is a joke!**

**Chapter two: Support Group **

**Hey everyone again! Sorry I made that chapter slightly confusing and pretty short but it was meant to be. If you really want me to, I'll redo the first chapter to have more details…but…..that would involve work and I'm really lazy (people who read my other story know that, hehe). **

**Oh, sorry, I didn't put up the POV but I'm pretty sure you guys figured it out. For those who didn't…….IT WAS BELLA'S POV!!!!**

**So here's chapter two and is basically about Bella and Jasper talking. Hopefully this clears **_**some**_** things up. **

…………………………………………………………………………

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

…………………………………………………………………………

BPOV

I took Jaspers hand and pulled him inside. Even though I knew he couldn't get sick, it still had me worried seeing him outside in the rain. I walked into the house, went to the living room and sat down on the couch. As much as I didn't want to ruin Esmes couch, I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't go to Edward's room and I'm sure Jasper didn't want to go anywhere that he and Alice shared.

Too many memories.

I looked around the room and remembered all the moments I had with Edward and his family here when things were perfect. The piano where he played my lullaby for me. The tv and gaming systems where I would watch him and Emmett play meaningless video games only for it to end up in a wrestling match. These memories I cherished.

The more I looked around, the more I realized the house held more bad memories than good. The chair and table where I sat on my birthday and opened my gifts when I cut myself and all hell broke loose. The couch I sat on when Edward and Alice told me that they were in love. The door they stood at when they kissed passionately right in front of me. Pain and sadness coursed through my blood like fire. It slowly consumed me and I almost broke down into tears.

I looked up at Jasper to see he had a face that matched mine. Grief. Pure Grief. He slowly patted my hand comfortingly, taking a deep breath. "I can read your feelings you know." He said slowly. " No need to cover them up….I won't mind…I-In…In fact…I think I would rather you didn't…." I looked down, tears swelling up in my eyes. My body shook and I began to heave massive sobs.

He's gone…….

Jasper enveloped me in a brotherly hug and rested his head on my shoulder. I wet his shirt with my tears but continued to cry into his shoulder. "We can get through this. Together…I'm sure…I'm sure of it." He whispered into my ear.

I really felt safe with him. Not as safe as I would be with Edward in my arms, but I felt I could trust Jasper to be there for me. He would be like a support group to me. Edward may be my brand of heroin, but Jasper was my support group to get me through times of rough because, as of right now, he's been through the same.

I have to remember that. He's been through the same. He had Alice, the love of his life, leave him for his brother. How screwed up is that?

I sighed and twisted out of Jaspers embrace. As much as I know I needed a hug, we had to talk. I'm guessing Jasper could tell because he sat opposite of me and nodded his head to signal me to talk.

"When did she tell you?" I asked. My voice was scratchy and hoarse from my crying and sounded horrible. Especially so when Jasper talked so smoothly after me.

"Right before they told you. I was shocked to say the least. I didn't believe it. When?...why? how? was all I could think." I nodded my head in understanding. That's what I thought too. I still want those answered. He continued.

"They told me repeatedly that they fell in love and I couldn't stop them from running away together. I could do anything and they wouldn't stop me. I yelled, I screamed, I said anything to make them stop….I just wanted my Alice back…… I told them I would go the Volturi…they scoffed and left to tell you. I ran into the woods and broke some trees to relieve my anger. I just….just couldn't handle the fact that my_brother_ would run off with my wife! It's just not right!" He sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple. I could tell he wanted to burst out yelling right there but just barely restrained himself. "I ran back to the house and was about to go in when I saw someone lying on the driveway."

"And that's where I come in." I sighed and began to tell part of the story. "This morning Edward wasn't in my room like he usually was and I was worried. So I came over here to find Alice and Edward hand in hand. I was already nervous and this just made me sweat even more. I mean, like you said, they are brother and sister. It's all a bit crazy! So, I went over to the couch and they told me about it." I took a deep breath; I was starting to get a bit dizzy from talking.

"I argued, they argued back and basically they left together and…and..are going to live happily ever after……" Another tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek. I drew a shaky breath and tucked some stray hair behind my ear. I stared at Jasper, who stood and picked me up in his arms and started rubbing my back.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry you had to go through this again. You really don't deserve it. You're a great person and Edward is a fool to leave you." He pulled back and smiled warmly at me. I grinned cheekily and said, "Jasper, Alice is a fool to have left _you!_So what I'm basically saying is, ditto." He laughed and stepped back to his chair across from me. Obviously, my weak attempt at lightening the mood didn't last that long.

I stared at him and realized something, that surprised me. "Jasper, why didn't you follow them to get Alice back? I mean, I would have, but with super vampire speed, I think they would have an advantage."

He sighed sadly. "I would have. I really would have, but I want them to be happy. More importantly, I want Alice to be happy. If she would prefer Edward then…I guess she can have him…instead of me." A wave of deep sadness washed over me and I began to cry once more. This time Jasper was going through his own internal battle and couldn't comfort me, though, I didn't mind.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. So much has happened to me and in the end, Edward isn't with me. I guess this is for the best. I mean, I don't think I could handle him running off with someone else. Alice is pretty bad but if it had been some other vampire I would have died.

My mind drifted back to Edward. He was perfect. Even if he did leave me twice. I just couldn't hate him. Who could hate an angel?

"I still love him. Even though he's put me through hell, I still love him with all my heart." I looked to Jasper who had leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes and made it look like he was sleeping.

Without opening his eyes he replied, "And I will always love Alice even if she runs off with a million other men. I will love her till the day I die." I smiled seeing the irony in that and closed my eyes again.

Jasper really was the perfect brother/support group.

……………………………………

**Yay! Second chapter in one day! One big round of applause for me!!!! And another for my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope this cleared some questions. **

**Next chapter: The rest of the Cullens come home and find a surprise. **

**I am going to have a little preview of the next chapter and first five people to guess who's POV it is get to Private message me any question you want and I will answer it. EVEN IF IT REVEALS THE ENDING! GASP I know! But you wouldn't want to know the ending or who ends up with who, do you? Hehehe. **

**ok here it is: **

**?POV **

**I walked through the front door to find junk food….everywhere! **

**I stepped into the living room to see Bella sitting on the couch enjoying a bowl of ice cream. I looked around and saw chips, cookies, pizza, chocolate and candy galore all over the room. Oooh this is bad. **

**I glanced at the floor around me and saw I was standing in peanut butter. I jumped up and ran to a clean spot on the floor. **

**I glared at Bella and Jasper (who was sitting in the corner with an amused smile on his face) and I screamed, "What the hell is going on?" **

**Bella, finally noticing me, looked up and shrugged. With her face covered in chocolate and her mouth full of ice cream she managed to get out, "What? It's comfort food!" **

………………

**GUESS GUESS GUESS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
